Moonless Night
by Strawberri Leigh
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are finally together, but tragedy strikes leaving her all alone without her Jacob, her love, her life, her only reason for existing. A friend will step forward to help her through her hard time, but will he stay only a friend? M just to be safe. *Indefinite Hiatus*
1. 1 Gone

**JPOV**

I unwillingly told Renesmee that I had to go. We got up off the couch, and she followed me to the door. She looked as if something were wrong.

"You okay?" I asked.

She looked down to the floor and then back up to look into my eyes. "Jake," she whispered on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. . . I thought I was ready, but I wasn't. I'm so, so sorry. . ."

"Nessie, Ness, come here!" I said pulling her into my arms. "How many times do I have to tell you before you get it? _I'm _ready when _you're _ready."

She nodded her head, but I could tell she was still upset with herself. I mean I was a little sad that we didn't actually get _that _far, but I could wait. I _would_ wait. Forever if I had to.

"Get some sleep, Love." I kissed her forehead and got into my car.

**RPOV**

I watched Jacob drive off into the darkness, not returning back inside until I could no longer see his back lights in the distance.

I climbed into bed telling myself that everything would be okay. That I had an endless eternity to spend with Jake.

That he loved me, and would always be there for me when I needed him.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**JPOV**

Headlights- very bright headlights- were coming right at me. My drooping eyes shot wide open as I tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. The Rabbit flipped over, rolling down the cliff.

My head knocked against the window, and I felt blood run down the left side of my face. Glass was shattering everywhere. I smelled smoke, and found that the engine was on fire. I struggled with the release of the seatbelt, but it was jammed. I tore at it and tore at it, but I wasn't fast enough. The fire had engulfed me, and found its way to the gas tank.

The car exploded.

**RPOV**

I couldn't breathe. When I did, it felt as if I was inhaling smoke. And it was hot- too, too hot. Not at all like mine or Jacob's temperatures, but hotter.

I lashed out, struggling with some invisible restraint.

"Jacob. . ." I whispered still asleep. "Jacob. . . . ." As I spoke my voice grew louder.

"JAAAAKE!" I screamed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I jerked upright and awake with tears streaming down my face in a gush. Mom rushed into the room, pulling me against her.

"M-M-M-Mommy!" I cried.

"Shh, Baby, tell me what's wrong. You're okay, it's okay!"

I sobbed into her shoulder. "J-a-cob!" I cried. "H-h-he's d-dead. I-I-It hurts, Mommy, it hurts! I can't- I can't b-breathe!"

I continued to sob into her already soaked shoulder as she tried to calm me down, saying, "No, Nessie! No, Baby, he's not dead! It was a dream, only just a dream." But I knew it wasn't. I knew he was truly dead because my heart was empty. It felt as if half of me was gone. And it was- half of my existence was somewhere far away.

Over her shoulder, I saw Daddy walk into the room , his cell phone stuck to his ear and an expression of shock clearly plastered onto his face. His voice was flat as he whispered, "No, Bella. It wasn't. He's gone."

Mom twirled around to face him, still cradling me to her chest. "Edward- he- no! He- he can't be!" Her voice was thick with so much raw emotion that it was almost tangible.

Dad ran forward taking us both into a big hug. "Shh, Loves!" he whispered. "It's okay, we can get through this!"

I pulled violently back from him, and my tears stopped abruptly at the shock of his words. It would _not_ be okay- I _wouldn't_ get through this! Jacob, my Jake, my life, my world had just _died_, and my father had the nerve to sit here and tell me everything was alright?

"No, Daddy, you're wrong!" I screamed, the tears returning. "I'd rather _kill_ myself than accept that it's okay for Jacob to be gone, to leave me here all alone!" I threw myself off the bed and ran out of the cottage while contemplating the fastest way to be with my Jacob once again. All of the ended with me taking my life, and Jacob taking me to Heaven- or Hell- with him. We'd be together either way. And, besides, with Jacob by my side, Hell would be Heaven.


	2. 2 Saved

**RPOV**

I didn't know where I was running to until I almost toppled over the slick, rocky edge. _The cliffs_, I thought_. _The rain that was gushing down made it hard to see, but it didn't matter. I was going to Jacob. The wind howled, sounding like a lone wolf in the distance, while I was pierced to the ground as realization hit me square in the chest.

It was my fault-_ my fault_- that Jacob was dead. I collapsed to the ground screaming and sobbing in agony. Jacob was dead because of _ME_! _I _was the one who had asked him to come over tonight. _I_ was the one who told him I was ready when I wasn't, and why he had left when he did.

"God!" I screamed into the night. "Why? Why Jacob? Why now? Why not _me_-!"

My voice broke off as sobs viciously rocked my body. I couldn't breathe; my breathe was coming in very shallow gasps. My arms that were clutching my sides rose up so that my hands were pulling at my hair. My dream was coming back hard and fast. My breathing became even more labored before I started becoming lightheaded and everything started to go black.

_NO!_ I had to get to Jacob! I couldn't black out now or my family or the wolves would trace my scent here and take me home. I staggered to my feet and was about to run off the edge of the cliff when a pair of warm, big hands grabbed me around my waist.

I blacked out without getting to my Jacob.

**SETHPOV**

"Renesmee, wake up! God, _please!_" I cried.

I couldn't lose both my brother _and_ her in the same night. It was bad enough Jacob was gone, but Nessie, too? I couldn't handle that.

I was sitting on the wet ground, holding Renesmee up with her head against my bare chest. The rain still beat down endlessly, and I didn't know how to get us both somewhere dry or how to alert the others that I'd even found her without leaving her here alone. I couldn't risk leaving her by herself in case she woke up and made another run for the cliff again.

_What _was she thinking? Did she honestly think that by jumping things would get any easier to deal with? That was when I realized that she wasn't jumping for no reason, for fun, like we do all the time- she was jumping to try and _kill _herself.

"Oh, God, Ness!" I whispered into her hair. "What do you think Jake would say about you doing that, huh? He'd say that you need to stay here and not be stupid."

I paused for a minute thinking. Jake really wouldn't want Nessie to do anything that would hurt or harm her in any way. . .

"Jake," I said into the night, "If you can here me, I promise- _swear even_- that I will always be near Renesmee to watch over her and protect her. I will never let her hurt herself or get anywhere close to committing suicide _ever_ again. . . I won't let you down, Buddy."

I looked down into Renesmee's face. Her lips were still blue from the cold rain, but her color- or what little she usually had- was starting to return to normal, as well was her breathing.

"Ness? Renesmee?" I tilted her head back so that I could see her face. "Are you okay? Are you waking up?"

In response, she shifted in my arms. "My fault, " she whispered, a single tear running down her face.

"All my fault!" she said in a stronger voice, thrashing about.

I tightened my hold around her, so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Renesmee, calm down! Nothing's your fault!" _Except you almost killing yourself by jumping off a cliff._ "Shh, it wasn't you."

Slowly, she quieted down, but sobs still shook her body. I had to get her someplace warm and dry. I picked her up in my arms, and she whispered, once more, "My. . . Fault. . ." before succumbing to sleep.

In my arms, with her wet, tangled, bronze curls sticking to her pale, perfect face, she looked like an angel from Heaven. I tried very hard not to think of the irony as I carried her home.


	3. 3 Exerpt From 2 Saved

_I wasn't originally going to add this into the story, but I wrote it just to see how it would turn out, and my friends loved it. A few of them we're even bleary eyed after reading it. So a big thanks to them- Kyra, Sarah, Ashley, Jessica, and Jasmine. I love you guys! _

**JPOV **

The pain stopped abruptly, and I saw a bright light at the end of a tunnel. Cliché, I know, but in all seriousness, I did. As I walked toward it, I saw the silhouette of a woman waiting at the end of the golden road. She appeared to be waiting for me.

As I got closer, her features got more clear.

"_Mom?_' I screamed in joy, running to her. I was happy and elated until realization struck.

My mom was dead. . . And, if I was with my mom, then I was dead, too.

"No," I said, shaking my head at her. "_No_, I- I can't- Mom, I-"

My face crumpled, and tears escaped my eyes. "But- _Renesmee!_"

I fell into my mother's arms, crying. She smoothed back my hair, saying, "Hush, now. Everything will be just fine."

I looked into her eyes and nodded even though I knew it wouldn't be.

Out of nowhere, I heard Renesmee's voice. I looked around, confused, and Mom pointed to a small pond that showed me my Nessie standing on the cliffs of La Push with rain coming down hard and fast. The wind was threatening to knock her to the ground.

Suddenly, she fell to her knees.

"My fault," she whispered over and over again. Her sobs an d tears were too much for me. I couldn't handle seeing my Nessie this sad- the pain I felt watching her cry like this hurt me _physically_.

I heard what sounded like Seth howling in the distance as there was another gust of wind.

Renesmee burst up off the ground and was about to go straight off the cliff, when Seth- in human form- rushed out of the forest and grabbed her around the waist from behind. She passed out, and Seth freaked.

"Renesmee, wake up! God, _please!_" he shouted.

_Come on , Baby, wake up. Please, you've got to wake up_, I thought.

Seth sat rocking her in his arms, his shoulders hunched over her to try and shield some of the rain off of her body.

"Oh, God, Ness! What do you think Jake would say, huh? He'd say that you need to stay here and not be stupid."

It was true- I wanted to be with Renesmee, but I was dead, so to be with her, she'd have to die, too. That was not an option.

"Jacob, if you can here me, I promise-_ swear even_- that I will always be near Renesmee to watch over her and protect her. I will never let her hurt herself or get anywhere close to committing suicide _ever_ again. . . I won't let you down, Buddy."

A minute or two later, Renesmee stirred in his arms.

"My fault," she cried. "All my fault!"

The pond went black.


	4. 4 The Funeral

**RPOV**

"Ness, honey, why don't you come to the funeral? You should come- you _need _to come. It might help you get some closure," my mother said. "If he were here, he'd want you to come. . ."

I sat in front of my mirror while she played with my hair. I waited a few minutes before saying, "He wouldn't want me to go if he were here because he'd be alive and wouldn't be having a funeral in the first place."

I still couldn't get over the fact that _I_ was the reason Jake was gone. . .

"Okay, I'll come since you think it will help."

She gave me a sad smile and squeezed my shoulder before leaving so I could change out of my pajamas. I went to the closet and found the snug little black calf-length dress with long Victorian lace sleeves that Alice had once picked out when we went shopping. I chose this because it was what I had worn on mine and Jake's first real date.

The first night that I had let him down. . . . But I wasn't going to think about that now. I would not start crying- not yet at least.

I finished getting ready and made my way down stairs to my waiting family. In silence, we got into the cars and headed off to the church.

**SPOV**

I was talking with Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil when I spotted Renesmee coming in the door surrounded by her family. I made my way over to give her a hug.

"How ya doing?" I asked her.

She just shrugged and shook her head, hoping I wouldn't notice when she turned her head to wipe away a tear.

I gave her another hug and lead her to our seats in one of the front rows. Nessie just sat and stared at the coffin as if she expected Jake to open the lid and climb on out as if nothing was wrong with him, and he'd just been taking a nap or something. Her expression darkened and became less hopeful as the time passed by.

Finally the minister stepped up to the podium. "Friends, family. Let us take a moment to remember our dear friend Jacob Black."

Everyone bowed their heads and I peeked up to see Renesmee get out of her chair and walk up to the large oak coffin. It was closed, of course, because of the extent of Jacob's burns, so there was a large picture of him sitting on top of the lid of the coffin. Renesmee placed on hand on top of the wood and the other to cover her mouth. Her shoulders- for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past three days- shook with silent sobs.

Heads began to rise, everyone stared at the girl standing in the front of the room crying for her lost love. Renesmee collapsed to the ground crying her eyes out.

"He-he c-can't b-be dead!" she sobbed. "H-he can't!"

Her face showed way more pain than anyone should have to endure in one lifetime- especially when that lifetime was eternity. Some of the women were moved to tears at her show of desperation, vulnerability, and hopelessness that was clear on her face and in her voice.

I got up and rushed to her, taking her up into my arms. As I carried her out of the church, Edward went to get up and follow us out.

_It's okay_, I thought. _I've got her. You stay here with Bella._

Renesmee had her arms clamped around my neck and was now sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shh, Ness, don't cry," I whispered, putting her into the passenger side seat of my truck.

She curled into a ball, bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs, and tears continued to run down her cheeks. All was quiet except for Ness's quiet sobs until we were almost to the Cullen house when she had regained most of her composure and asked in a small, little devastating voice, "Do you not miss him at all?"

I almost swerved off the road. "_What?_" I looked over at her. "Why would you think that I don't miss Jake? He was my brother, Ness; of course I miss him!"

We were at the house now, and I got out and opened her door. Looking at her face, I knew that she was still troubled by something. When we got inside, she curled up on the couch while I sat in front of her on the coffee table. I leaned forward resting my hands on my knees.

"Renesmee, is something else bothering you? I mean, besides the fact that Jake's not here anymore?"

I was able to come right out and ask such a pointed question without it coming off as rude because after Jacob (and not counting her family) I was the second person she was the closest and most open to. We had been best buds her whole life. No topic was off topic for us- we shared everything.

"I'll just show you," she said, leaning forward and putting her hand against my cheek.

**RPOV**

I decided to show Seth everything that happened the night that Jacob died. And, yes, I mean _everything. _

_I texted Jake saying, _I'm ready, Jake. Will you come over?

_A few seconds later, he replied saying, _I'm on my way.

_There was butterflies in the pit of my stomach as I walked around my room lighting some candles and dimming down the lights. _

_I went to my bathroom making sure my hair was okay and slipping out of my sweats and into some lingerie I had secretly bought from Victoria Secrets yesterday after everyone had left on a hunting trip. I put on a short, silky robe that barely covered my butt when I heard Jacob let himself in._

_He had apparently ran over in wolf form or either he had just gotten off of patrol duty because he was in cut offs without a shirt on. Not that I minded one bit about the absence of his shirt, though. His abs were to die for._

I skipped over some of the next stuff, but picked back up here:

"_Are you sure?" Jacob asked me._

_We were on my bed, me in my lingerie and Jacob in his boxers. Jake was leaning back against the pillows with me straddling him._

_I leaned down to whisper, "Yes," in his ear. I kissed along his neck and to his jaw line. I felt him tense under me and then stretch out before rolling over gently to lay on top of me._

_He pulled me to him with a fierce kind of passion, and he began kissing my jaw, then my neck, and he made his way to my shoulder where he paused before unclasping my bra._

_I wasn't ready for this- I thought I was, but I wasn't. _

"_Jake," I murmured. _

_He mistook me saying his name as a passionate sigh and moved lower to where he could kiss my stomach. Should I stop him? I knew he had been waiting a long time for this- eight and a half years to be exact. Maybe once we started, I'd be okay. . ._

_But I was wrong. When he went to remove my panties- I just couldn't._

"_No, Jake!" I whisper shouted._

_At once, he removed himself from on top of me. I sat up against the pillows, gathering the blankets up and around myself, covering up my body as Jacob slipped on his shorts. When I was covered, he climbed up on the bed next to me to hold me while I cried. _

_Eventually, my tears subsided and we moved to the living room. After a while, Jacob left. _

**SPOV**

"That was the lat night I saw Jacob. . . The night he died," Renesmee said, tears filling her eyes. "It's all my fault, don't you see? Because _I _asked him to come over. _I _told him I was ready when I wasn't-"

I grabbed her by her upper arms, forcing her to look up at me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, it is not your fault that Jacob is dead. Do you understand? We all miss him and can all find some way to blame ourselves, but you didn't kill Jacob, did you?"

She weighed the question carefully trying to decide the difference between what she knew was the truth and what she wanted to believe, but she knew the true answer deep down..

"No," she whispered, wiping her eyes. "I didn't kill Jacob."

I pulled her into a hug and she laid her head against my shoulder. We sat like that until she fell asleep- which wasn't very long- and I carried her to bed.


	5. 5 Unexpected Love

**Hello(: So here I am sitting in front of the computer watching my little brothers roll around on the floor and fight. Little, obsessive me has just finished reading **_**My One And Only**_** by LissyGirl and oh my God, if you haven't read it you NEED to! I loved it! Right now, with my overactive imagination being bored, I have started talking to a certain imaginary Clearwater about this story, and how he feels about it. I'll let you see how our little convo is going(:**

****

**Me: Hehehehehe ^looks over at Seth and sighs^**

**Seth: Uhmmm…. Shouldn't we talk about the story?**

**Me: ^ogles at him^ Huh….? What story….?**

**Seth: The one your writing about me and Nessie! **

**Me: Nessie who? ^gets jealous^**

**Seth: Oh my God, Jani, snap out of it!**

**Me: ^dazed by his voice, leans against him^ Snap out of what, Seth?**

**Seth: ^backs away slowly^ Jani….**

**Me: Huh? OH! Whoops… ^smiles shyly^**

**Seth: Its okay ^smiles back and hugs me^**

**Nessie: ^Suddenly enters the room, burst into tears, and runs back out^**

**Seth: What's wrong with Ness?**

**Me: Oh, yeah! I'm supposed to be writing about how your helping her cope with Jacob's death, and how you guys might have a possible romance- if she gets over him.**

**Seth: ^raises his eyebrows, and a slow smile spreads across his face^ Can you write the story to where she gets over him for me?**

**Me: ^slaps Seth upside the head- HARD!^ Jeez, you are so insensitive!**

**Seth: Hey you typed up our convo to where I said that!**

**Me: ^pauses^ Oh, yeah… Aww, I'm sorry for hitting you, Seth. Here let me start writing the story now, and you go check on Ness.**

**Seth: Mkay, you do whatchya gotta do.**

**Me: ^starts to type up the chapter your about to read^ Enjoy!**

****

**SPOV**

"Renesmee, you have to eat something," I told her. "At least drink some of the blood Carlisle gave you."

Poor Nessie hadn't eaten or drank anything in weeks, and it showed. Her already small frame seemed to fold in over itself, her eyes had purple, bruise- looking shadows beneath them, and her cheek bones were sunken in. It seemed as if she could break at any moment.

"I'm not hungry," she complained, her voice barely above a whisper.

She pushed her food away, and curled up on her side, snuggling deeper into the comforter on her bed. I couldn't stand to see her this sad. I felt as if something inside me was tugging at me to keep, trying to get her to get up, to do anything besides lay here in bed for another two months.

Yes, it had already been a two months since Jake's passing, but it still wasn't easy. He had been my best friend, my brother, and now I couldn't talk to him. I knew if I somehow _could_ talk to him, he'd be telling me to do anything and everything I could to help Renesmee get through this. She had never been this upset. Not when she had found out about Bella and Jake's relationship when Bella was still human- ifyou could even call it a relationship- or when Edward had tried to keep her away from Jacob when her feelings toward Jake had first started to change from brotherly to more than that. Nothing had ever upset her more- and I could understand why now was different.

She had lost half of her life. A love that she would probably never have with anyone else. A friend that would always be there for her and understand everything with just one look at her face. I couldn't give up on her now- not when she needed to be able to have someone stable, someone she could be dependent upon- that wasn't in her immediate family.

In fact, Renesmee hadn't talked to Edward since the night Jake died. She said something about he didn't understand and would never understand the pain she was in because he would always have Bella.

The rest of her family was besides themselves and had no clue how to help her. Of course, Ness didn't help any when she yelled at them to get out of her room, to leave her alone, that she never wanted to see or talk to them ever again.

Jasper and Emmett were pissed that their one and only nice, their Renesmee, was so devastated. But not at her- no they could never be mad at her. Alice and Blondie had tried getting her to talk about her feelings, saying that it wasn't healthy to keep things bottled up inside. Recently, though, they had both stopped because, every time someone even mentioned Jacob's name, she'd burst into tears.

I was the only person she'd let in her room. I would try to start up a conversation, but mostly we just sat in silence. Sometimes, I'd sit on the bed next to her and hold her as she cried, but other times she'd be lost in her own thoughts and didn't even know I was there.

"Ness. . ." I whispered, "Please. . . No one can stand to see you this way. We all get that your heartbroken, but-"

She rolled over and looked at me as I spoke. The stoic expression on her face cut me off.

What happened to the Renesmee that was always happy and bubbly and always laughing and bouncing around? What happened to the girl who thought out how her every action, thought, and decision would affect everyone else before she did anything? What happened to the girl you could always count on to put a smile on your face after you had just gotten the very worst news of your life? What happened to the girl that I loved so much-

I stopped mid- thought.

_The girl that I loved? _What the _hell_! I mean, I had always thought of Ness a little more than I should, more than Jacob had always liked, but, since Renesmee had only had eyes for him, he'd let it go without saying much on the topic. But since when did a crush turn into _love_?

Renesmee saw my change in expression.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

I just stared back at her, not knowing what to say or do.

"I- uh- gotta- air-" I said, fumbling over the words.

I rushed out of her room, and Edward was in my face within a second.

"Listen to me, Seth, you know that I don't mind you being around Renesmee to help her right now, but if you so much as touch a hair on her head, I will personally rip _your_ head right off your shoulders!"

I was backed up against the wall with Edward in my face.

"You will _not _take advantage of my daughter when she is like this right now. You will not tell her of your feelings for her until she is completely over _him_. You better watch yourself, mutt."

He growled in my face and turned on his heel to stalk off to the main Cullen house.

Bella appeared out of nowhere.

"What was all of that about?" she asked, concerned.

"I- well- I mean- I-" I took a deep breathe and started again.

"I'm in love with Renesmee."

CLIFFHANGER! Ah, don't you just love them? Lol, the more reviews, the faster I update(; So, ReviewReviewReview! :D


	6. I'M BACK! :D

To all of my lovely readers and those of you just now finding this, I will be updating later this week!

I promise! Please forgive my prolonged absence:(

Till later!

Xx Strawberri


	7. 6 Deeper

SPOV

Bella stood staring at me, eyes wide and mouth forming an 'o'.

"Seth... Are you sure? I mean- how? What? Since when?"

All I did was shrug.

"I honestly don't know! You know as well as everybody else that I always thought of her a little too much, but I never realized that I actually was feeling this deep for her until today..." My eyes searched her face for any sign of anger or disaproval but found none.

Bella sighed heavily. "She's been through a lot, Seth...could you handle any baggage she'd haveif you two ever got together?"

Now it was my turn to look shocked.

"Who said anything about Ness and I getting together?!" I freaked.

"Well- I assumed that-"

"No, Bella, I could never do that to Jake, and Renesmee won't ever want to be with me anyways..." My voice trailed off.

Bella nodded in understanding as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

A/N: I know this is really short, but the chapters are goung to progressively longer(: Remember to review!


	8. 7 Ends

**A/N: I've started adding a lot of my oneshots to **

**my profile so if you haven't already read then, go **

**on and give then a try (: One more thing, I will **

**NOT be able to update any of my stories **

**regularly because of tons of school work. **

**Remember to review!**

**Xx Strawberri **

RPOV

My mind was chaotic, but my face betrayed nothing. After

the funeral and my confession to Seth, I had tucked

myself into my room and not left once. That was two

months, five days, four hours, and fifty-seven minutes

ago.

That I was hurting was to put it as simple as possible, so

simple that the stupidest person on earth could

understand instantly not only what was said, but also

what wasn't. How do you think you'd feel if you had no

meaning? No purpose? No drive? What if you stood still

and everyone else just kept passing by, only occasionally

stopping to ask if you're okay? What if you didn't even

wasn't them to stop? What of you _wanted_ the seclusion,

the emptiness, the lack of happiness and need and want

and life because it made the pain real and didn't let you

forget a moment of what came before it?

That's how I am. I'm empty and alone to remember Jake

like he was forever imprinted into my mind.

Imprinted... He was my other half. We truly were meant

for each other, put together by his ancestor gods. Without

Jacob, I honestly don't know who I am. He's been with me

since the day I was born, and, until now, we had never left

each other's side for more than a day.

Now he was gone.

Forever.

But not in my memories. Over and over like a movie I kept

seeing my eyes meeting Jake's for the first time, Jake

telling mom my nickname, Jake protecting me, Jake

holding me, Jake hugging me, Jake sleeping with me to

keep the nightmares away, mine and Jake's first date, our

first kiss, our almost first time, our almost second time,

our last almost time, and, finally, my nightmare turned

reality: Jake's car crash. We had been through so much

on our short seven years together, but it would never be

enough, ever because we were supposed to have

forever.

Only now we didn't.

SPOV

As I left the cottage and phased, Paul and Embry's

thoughts filled my mind.

I showed them Renesmee, and they both sighed.

"She needs to at least eat!" Embry complained. "She's as

thin as a stick, and she was already skinny before!"

"Next time you go over, just pull her put the bed, Seth,"

Paul said. "Haul her down to La Push and show her what

she's missing out on staying camped up in her room like

that."

I thought it over.

"Paul, you're a genius!" I cried, almost to the La Push

borderline.

"Dude, I was kidding- Renesmee would flip out!"

"Oh well, that's where the saying the end justifies the

means applies," I told him.

Embry snorted. "Yeah, okay..."

I would finally break through to Renesmee- tomorrow.


	9. 8 Live

**I'm back with no excuse for the long overdue update:/ But here it is now, and I'm going to try to stay up to date with all my stories from now on. :)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**RPOV**

This dream was different from the others I'd been having play through my head on repeat when I slept.

I was on the beach- First Beach- and was looking out over the waves rolling and crashing against the rocky shore.

I thought I was alone, but someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't jump because as soon as they touched me, I knew who it was: Jacob.

I didn't want to turn around and face him because I knew doing so would only make it so much harder when I woke up to face reality again. I continued staring out at the ocean through my now tear-blurred eyes. This was the first dream I'd had since the accident that he hadn't been dead in.

His hands now rested on both of my shoulders as he stood behind me. I could feel the heat from his body radiating into me making the dream feel that much more real. He squeezed my shoulders gently and pulled me back against his chest like he used to do when he was still alive, and I couldn't hold in the sob that choked its way out as his arms wrapped around my waist, and he buried his face in the side of my neck, leaving a lingering kiss on my shoulder.

"Shh, Ness," he whispered. "I'm here."

I stood there, silent tears streaming down my face as I refused to let my body react to him.

"But you're not here..." I whispered.

He tightened his arms.

"Renesmee, I'm always here. Honey, I never left you, and I never will. I'll always be here."

"But you're not!" I cried. "You're gone, Jake. You left me by myself!"

His face was still against my neck.

"No, I didn't, Nessie. You still have everyone, you're just pushing them away. You need to stop that, honey. Get out of bed and live your life," he murmured.

"But you're my life, Jake, so how am I supposed to live without you?"

"By moving on."

I almost couldn't believe the words he had barely breathed into my ear.

"What...?"

"It's time for you to move on, Renesmee."

He spun me around to look at him. I couldn't hold back the tears as his hands cupped my face.

"Can you do that for me? Please? Because I hate seeing you so miserable, Ness; it's killing me that I can't be there with you, so please, _please_, baby, move on."

Jacob's voice broke at the end, and we were both crying.

"I don't want to forget you, though..."

He shook his head.

"You won't, Ness. You don't have to forget me to move on. Promise me you'll try."

I bit my lip and nodded my head slowly.

"I'll try..."

Jake leaned his head down as I clutched his t-shirt tight. I tilted my head up and, just as our lips were about to touch, I woke up.

I sat up in my bed, pushing away the blankets tangled around my legs as I wiped the tears off my face. The dream was still fresh in my mind, and it had felt so real...

Whether it was real or not, Jacob was right. I need to keep living my life and not just lock myself away because I know that if Jacob is watching over me, he doesn't want to see me unhappy.

I ran my hands through my unruly hair, and just as my feet touched the floor and I stood up, Seth burst through my door.


End file.
